


Patience is a Virtue

by Rainie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Reunions, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainie/pseuds/Rainie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi was meant to be home a while ago, but an accident on the highway means that Nishinoya now has to wait a bit longer.<br/>(Based on a prompt on OTP Prompts on Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> The title was originally a reference to Titanic but I changed my mind. Kinda wish I'd kept it though hahah  
> \--  
> Inspired, and written completely because of, a prompt I saw on [OTP Prompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. [(Link)](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/143066744289/imagine-that-person-a-of-your-otpot3-just-came)   
> "Imagine that Person A of your OTP/OT3 just came back from a long trip. Person B (and C if OT3) are so excited to see Person A that they hurry to hug them. But suddenly Person B (and C) trip on their own feet and accidentally tackle-hug Person A to the ground.  
> Bonus: Person B (and C) apologize and make sure Person A isn’t hurt, but Person A simply laughs it off with no hard feelings."  
> Obviously this isn't the OT3 side of things.

Nishinoya sat on the lounge, legs bouncing up and down quickly as he anxiously waited for Asahi to get home. He had been listening for the sound of tires on the gravel driveway for a couple of hours now; continuously checking his phone and peering out the window into the darkness outside.

It had almost been two weeks since Asahi had left to visit his family, and although he'd had told Noya that he was "more than welcome to come along", Noya had still had a few of his end of semester exams to finish; all of which were scattered annoyingly evenly throughout the two weeks that Asahi was gone.

_The perks of being in different years_ , he thought to himself bitterly, checking his phone for the millionth time.

Asahi hadn't meant to be this late, but an accident on the highway meant that instead of being back by seven like he had said, Asahi was still driving back at almost nine o'clock. Noya groaned, flopping back on the lounge dramatically and dragging his hands down his face. Nishinoya stayed like this for a while, finding his new position rather comfortable, and closed his eyes- until he heard it.

The crunch of tires on gravel.

"Asahi!" Noya shouted, jumping up and off the lounge; ignoring his phone falling onto the carpet with a soft thud. He all but sprinted to the front door, shouting at it colourfully when it wouldn’t open fast enough.

As soon as he managed to make it out of the house, Noya ran (Or more so, hobbled) to Asahi's car, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that told him he should've slipped on some shoes. Asahi opened the car door and got out, smiling widely when he heard Noya. He laughed and tried to meet Noya half way, although the other man was almost there by that stage.

"Asahi!" Noya near cheered as he got closer. “Took you long enough!”

"Hey, Noya!" Asahi was still smiling, a fluttery feeling filling him up to the brim. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

Everything was like a movie; an exceptionally sappy romance movie. All that was missing was the slow motion and the emotional background music.

However, the sappy romance movie feeling only lasted until Noya was just inches away from his boyfriend; then there was a pain in his foot and Asahi’s shirt was getting mighty close to his face.

In a split second, the two went from being in a romance to a comedy, complete with slapstick that would make their grandparents hold their sides and slap their knees laughing.

"Woah!" Was all either of the two could manage to say before they were laying on the hard gravel driveway, laughing at each other. The two stayed like this for a moment until their giggles had subsided. Noya was sprawled out on top of Asahi while the other had propped himself up with his arm. Asahi gave Nishinoya a long tight hug, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s messy hair.

"Are you okay?" Asahi asked quietly, to which Noya nodded and looked Asahi in the eyes, repeating the question.

"Are _you_ okay?" He nodded and smiled happily. Noya rolled off of Asahi and, wobbly, got to his feet, offering a hand. Asahi took hold of his hand and pulled himself up, using mostly his own strength, in fear of pulling Nishinoya over and falling again. Noya pulled him in for a quick but loving kiss when he was steadily on his feet.

"I'm more than okay now," Asahi said, "But let's not do that again, yeah?" The two laughed, holding onto each other tightly and simply enjoying the fact they were together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm still unsure as to whether or not this is serious in any way, shape or form...


End file.
